emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 127 (14th January 1974)
Sam tries to find his missing bell but to no avail. Edward is horrified to find Ruth unconscious after taking an overdose. Plot The villagers provide their opinions on the new deep freeze in the village store. The gossip also spreads around the village of Ruth's return. Annie's suspicious of her reasons for being back. Reverend Ruskin's impressed with Frank's final design for the war memorial. Sam brings Alison some parsnips to sample for sale in the shop as an excuse to inspect the bell. He gets a whack in the arm as Reverend Ruskin opens the door on him. Ruth admits to Janie that she struggled to make any friends in Leeds. She reflects that she's only ever had one friend in Beckindale, Jack, and now he's gone. Reverend Ruskin escorts Sam back to the farmhouse. He asks Annie to stop and have a word with Ruth if she sees her as she looks like she could do with friendly words. Annie isn't keen. After he leaves, Sam comments that the vicar doesn't seem to know about Jack and Ruth. Annie tells him to keep quiet as she won't have the rumour starting again. Henry arrives back from London after spending the night in a hotel in Bradford. He tells Amos that they have the contract and now they just have to sign it. Amos is still skeptical about going into partnership with Henry. Alison chats at the farm with Annie about an upcoming Women's Institute meeting that she is assisting with. Matt offers to take her to a sale at a department store in Hotten. Henry arrives at the farm to speak to Joe. He offers Alison a lift back to the village but she chooses to walk down with Matt. Frank and Janie try to make plans for the baby. Frank mentions to Janie they should phone Essex and see if the teaching position is still available. Henry's suspicious when it takes Matt and Alison almost an hour to reach The Woolpack. They admit they stopped to chat on their way down. Joe teases Henry when he passes on the blouse he bought for Alison in London and he storms out of the pub. Frank and Janie use the phone in The Woolpack to phone Essex. Reverend Ruskin stops by Smithy Cottage to see Frank and discovers Ruth has taken an overdose. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Alison - Carolyn Moody *Ruskin - George Little *Frank - Eric Allan *Janie - Diane Grayson *Ruth - Lynn Dalby Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Village Store - Shop floor *Beckindale Forge - Interior *Smithy Cottage - Living room, Hallway *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen/living room, Field Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Henry Wilks comes back to Beckindale with good news - but fails to get the response which he is expecting to get from Amos Brearly. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Five DVD released by Network on 31st August 2015. Category:1974 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD